1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote control lock device and more particularly to a remote control lock device that can quickly and efficiently lock or unlock either a key lock, dead bolt, or a combination thereof (typically associated with lock devices located in homes, offices and other applications) by utilizing a hand held remote control transmitter. The unit is designed so as to be compatible with conventional locks on the market and one which will utilize a gear system for adequately engaging and disengaging the locking unit of a conventional door, while still providing for a compact, non-obtrusive and aesthetically pleasing product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, incidents relating to home burglaries and theft have steadily increased. This increase has concerned the consumer and these concerns have lead them to invest in more elaborate home safety devices, including the use of dead bolts, burglar alarms, a combination thereof, or the like. Though these devices are known to work successfully, they may not offer the protection needed for some consumers. For example, some consumers do not have their keys ready for insertion into the lock and many find themselves searching through their belongings in hopes of finding their keys quickly. Such a pause in opening the door is a perfect invitation to a thief, robber or the like for jumping, attacking, harming or robbing the individual.
In other situations, some may have their hands full of groceries, a child, or the like. This causes their hands to be occupied and unavailable to quickly and efficiently unlock the door. A typical, yet potentially dangerous, scenario.
As such, devices have been developed to assist the consumer and to inherently decrease the time needed to enter a home. One such device is a keyless entry dead bolt lock disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,086 issued to Bryant. In this patent, the dead bolt locking system includes an actuator, which is coupled to a conventional dead bolt mechanism via a connection rod. The actuator is controlled by way of a motor. The motor is electrically and mechanically connected to a receiver. In operation, a signal from a transmitter is sent to the receiver. The receiver activates the actuator, which pulls the connecting rod. The pulling of the connecting rod will inherently cause the dead bolt to rotate. Though this design will allow for the dead bolt to operate from a remote control unit, it suffers some shortcomings. One such shortcoming is that this prior art configuration requires the device to extend horizontally across the door. The horizontal displacement can be obtrusive and bulky, thereby producing a product, which is not aesthetically pleasing, something undesirable by many consumers. In addition, the design and configuration of the connecting rod to the conventional dead bolt and actuator is such that after extended use, it may dislodge therefrom. The dislodgment will defeat its intended purpose. Further still, this system is solely utilized for dead bolts and does not address other locking systems typically used in a home, office or the like.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system that can be installed or retrofitted easily and quickly to any existing door lock system, typically associated with homes, offices, or the like. Such a device should produce successful results without being obtrusive and bulky when installed.
As shown, none of these previous efforts provide the benefits intended with the present invention as identified by the needs set forth hereinabove. Additionally, prior art techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention is a remote control lock device that is designed and configured to be used on any type of rotating lock typically associated with residential homes, offices, or the like. This device is a singular unit that is utilized with a combined dead bolt mechanism and key operated lock, generally those associated with residential homes, businesses or the like. In use, the system is a unit that can easily be attached to an existing door so as to provide for a kit that can be retrofitted and coupled to an existing dead bolt lock, a key operated lock, or a combination thereof, so as to provide for an aesthetically pleasing, as well as efficient system.
The unit is specifically designed with an adjusting mechanism so as to enable the product to be acceptable to all types and styles of locks, regardless of the distance between the deadbolt and turnkey. This will provide for the particular unit to be structured so as to be compact in size and dimension and to provide for a final product that is effective, successful, and non-obtrusive.
The present invention is a singular unit that is designed and configured to be coupled to a deadbolt and a doorknob lock mechanism. When coupled to the door knob lock mechanism, the present invention will control the locking mechanism and not the door knob itself, so as to provide for the knob to rotate freely and not prevent normal use of the knob.
In use, each lock, the dead bolt and doorknob lock mechanism will be coupled to a gear assembly. This will provide for a separate gear assembly coupled to the dead bolt and a separate gear assembly coupled to the door knob lock. Each gear assembly is controlled via a conventional motor. A linking finger couples the gear assembly to its respective lock. This linking finger provides for the rotation of the particular conventional existing lock mechanism. Thus, the linking finger will provide for the rotation of the locking mechanism of the dead bolt and the doorknob.
To activate the unit a remote control is used. When it is desired to unlock or lock the conventional locks, the remote control unlock triggering mechanism is activated. During the unlocking/locking activation, the motor of each respective assembly is rotated in a desired direction. This will cause the respective gear assemblies to rotate, inherently causing the linking finger of each assembly to rotate and cause the conventional lock to turn, and subsequently unlock. Inherently, the second gear rotates and causes the rotation to reach the third or control gear. Rotation of the control gear will provide for the member located within the channel to revolve, consequently causing the finger, and ultimately the lock mechanism to turn.
For ceasing rotation of each assembly, conventional cams are secured to each gear assembly. Once the cam communicates with a micro-switch, the system of the present invention will be aware that the lock is in either a locked or unlocked position, and thus terminate the rotation process by disabling the motor.
The present invention is remote control locking system for use in combination with a first and a second lock mechanism in a conventional door locking device. The locking system includes a first gear assembly coupled to the first lock mechanism; and, a second gear assembly coupled to the second lock mechanism. A receiver is coupled to a control unit, which is disposed for controlling the first gear assembly and the second gear assembly for enabling the lock mechanisms to lock or unlock. A remote control device including a transmitter is used for sending a signal to the receiver for activating the locking system. The locking system also includes a first motor disposed for driving the first gear assembly and operative in response to a first signal from the receiver; and, a second motor disposed for driving the second gear assembly and operative in response to a second signal from the receiver.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a remote control lock device that will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of prior lock devices, remote control lock devices and methods thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide for a remote control lock device that is easy to use, successful in operation, non-obtrusive and aesthetically pleasing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a remote control lock device that locks and unlocks any style or type of rotating lock and which will also operate independently from the remote control device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a remote control lock device that can be retrofitted and installed to existing and conventional locks, typically associated with residential homes, offices, or the like, and without marking or marring the existing door.
Still a further object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide a remote control lock device in accordance with the preceding objects and one that will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide for a device that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Although there have been some inventions related to a remote control lock device, none of the inventions utilize a rotating means nor do the inventions address key locks, typically associated with knobs of the door. The present invention is simple in design, compact in size, economically feasible, and easy to install and maintain. Installation for retrofitting the unit to an existing lock requires a minimal amount of training to successfully complete.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.